


《情有独钟》chapter 36

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [36]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 10





	《情有独钟》chapter 36

李东海领证的事被众人津津乐道的讨论一段时间后立刻换上了新的人，隔壁市电子楚家的omega要结婚了。楚兮的年龄比李东海还小，之前也从没见他和谁在谈恋爱，当地出了名的冷情冷性的omega，像朵高岭之花。  
李东海知道这事的时候正在金希澈办公室里抱着pad选场地，他看完手机推送立马跑去骚扰金希澈。

“天呐！！！”

“李赫宰晚上又加班？”金希澈眼皮都没抬，李东海能大呼小叫的事也就几个可能性，其中李赫宰占最大比例。  
李东海把桌上文件推到一边，放上自己的手机，点了点。  
“看看。”

“哦，联姻啊。”金希澈瞥了一眼，这omega似乎是比李东海小上几岁的，怪可惜的。

李东海十分不满他的反应。  
“你怎么一点反应都没有！楚兮才多大，而且人那么好，他们家怎么随随便便就把他送给别人啊。”

“又不是你被联姻，我急什么。”金希澈刮了下李东海的鼻梁“人各有命，你就别操这心了，再说万一人家是看对眼了呢。”

李东海安静下来，撅起嘴想了一阵感叹，果然他和李赫宰这样实在难得。金希澈眼皮都没抬随便附和几句，默默腹诽要不是有我顶着你这个小傻蛋早就被卖了，还能等到李赫宰？  
果然，李东海突然来了精神，蹭到他身边叽哩哇啦地开始讲起自己的脑洞。

“哎！你帮我分析分析。你看我和赫宰也是相亲认识的，你说他会不会是有一个伟大的阴谋！”

“志向，阴谋不能用伟大。”金希澈冷静地纠正。

“啊啊好吧，志向。你说他是不是想把我骗到手，然后通过扶持我上位逐步接手我们家的产业。然后这个时候，我猛然醒悟，发现了他的阴谋，于是我釜底抽薪，暗度陈仓，忍辱负重…”

“你要是太闲了就去把这文件看完，然后写个大纲给我。”金希澈忍无可忍打断他的长篇大论，递过去一摞文件。  
“或者闭嘴挑你的婚礼场地。”

李东海乖乖抱着pad回到沙发上坐好，顺便戳手机给李赫宰发消息分享自己刚知道的大新闻。

楚兮的订婚宴虽然来得突然，不过操办的很好，一点也看不出是匆忙之中定下的。李东海和李赫宰牵着手走进会场看了一圈，尽量避开人群待在角落里。上一次来k市惹出的大乱子还历历在目，下车前李赫宰拉着李东海的胳膊反复叮嘱他不许惹事。  
楚兮作为是宴会的主角，和即将结婚的alpha站在一起，木然地任凭摆弄。致辞以后便是AO双方交换信物戒指，楚兮耐着性子公事公办走了流程，彻底结束以后明显松了口气，头也没回的下台。他跟这位alpha只见过两次面，说实话他连名字都没记住就要结婚了。  
他下台前特意在人群中张望了一阵，不知道李东海来没来，他挺喜欢这个家伙的，一拨弄就像只小猫一样反应，怪有意思的。

李东海在下边看着，被李赫宰拉着坐到角落的沙发。  
“坐会吧，也没什么好看的。”

“你说楚兮…”

“别管那么多，这个也不是我们能帮忙的。”

李东海整张小脸皱在一起，想了半天突然抓住李赫宰的手，表情诚恳。  
“我一定好好珍惜你。”

李赫宰愣了一下，随即笑开，捏捏面前忧心忡忡的小脸柔声答应。

这种场合基本都是交际更多，李赫宰以后是要经常陪着李东海应酬的，被金希澈拉走去认识人去了。李东海百无聊赖地坐了一阵，肩膀突然被人拍了拍，他回过头，是今天的主角之一。  
还是上次见面时那样冷冰冰的样子，大概是因为心情不好，他坐下后遇见有想来搭讪的直接冷冷一个眼刀甩过去，那人立马站在原地不敢上前。楚兮转过头见李东海笑眯眯地东张西望不由得感叹，这怎么结了婚的还是这么傻，一点都没变。  
李东海哪敢说话，大家都看得出楚兮不愿意结婚，眼下苦主坐在自己面前，他生怕自己哪句话说不对刺激人家，老老实实闭上嘴巴陪着楚兮沉默。

“恭喜。”

“嗯？”李东海回过神，眨了眨眼睛不解反问。  
楚兮冲李赫宰的位置扬了下头“领证了。”

“哦…”李东海咬了咬唇，还是没忍住露出羞涩笑容，目光触及楚兮突然想起不对，立马收起表情。  
楚兮注意到他的小动作，轻笑了一声。  
“没关系，联姻我也是自己同意了的。”

“你喜欢他吗？”

“我都不认识他。”楚兮无奈地笑笑，没办法，他没有金希澈这样的好哥哥，也没有李东海这样的好运气。  
李东海似乎还想问什么，张了张嘴最终没有问出口。

楚兮的气场实在太冷了，正好也避免有人来打扰李东海。他们两个人安静地坐着，和会场内热闹的气氛格格不入，要不是李东海知道今天是楚兮的订婚宴，他可能以为楚兮跟自己一样都是来凑热闹的。  
楚家有了一门好姻亲高兴的不得了，正四处敬酒寒暄拉拢人脉。楚兮远远地冷眼观看一阵，嗤笑一声收回视线。回过头正赶上李赫宰抽空档过来找李东海，撑着沙发背，半弯下腰听他讲话，时不时地点点头。棱角分明的侧脸因为温柔的神情显得柔和，唇角愈发上扬最后忍不住笑出声，起身前宠溺地点了点李东海的鼻子，吻了吻额头才离开。

楚兮默默看着，等李赫宰走远才重新开口，神情有些羡慕。  
“他很喜欢你，怪不得你当初给自己搞成那个样子。”

“哎呀..那个事不要提了！！好丢脸。”

李东海不好意思地笑笑，害羞的低下头。楚兮看着他的表情出神，小声问道“我能问你个事么？”

李东海望过去，楚兮一贯是冰冰冷的表情，此刻却显得有些茫然，一双凤眼微敛，缓缓将视线转移到李东海身上，眼中闪烁着困惑。  
“被喜欢的人标记是什么感觉？”

李东海愣住，再三确认楚兮是认真的才收回目光回忆。

“很痛，但是很开心。”  
“好像大家都说这样很吃亏，可是我好开心我会属于他…”

他可能都不知道自己说起和李赫宰之间的事琐碎唠叨，脸上的表情总是羞涩又甜蜜，加上本就小表情丰富，像悬崖峭壁顶端，无人问津处与伴侣撒娇的大猫。  
楚兮心底泛起淡淡的酸楚，他可能这辈子都体会不到这种感觉了，和心爱的人在一起的感觉。他望着李东海出神，愈发觉得羡慕，喃喃道“你大概不会懂，能和喜欢的人在一起多幸运。”

“我能懂。”李东海转过头，坚定地说道“我差点失去过他，所以更能懂了。”  
“如果我是你，我会反抗的。在赫宰之前，我见过很多alpha。”

楚兮苦笑着摇摇头，垂下眼帘后纤长的睫毛在眼下投出一小片阴影，他低声呢喃着什么，难得脆弱的样子让李东海有些心疼。他知道这个结果没有办法改变，实际上他也是联姻的过程中幸运地遇到爱的人而已，但即便如此李东海仍忍不住想问。  
“我能帮你什么？”

“你是想帮我逃婚么？”楚兮噗的一声笑开，随即敛下笑意。  
“那就好好生活吧，别辜负我费力气帮你把李赫宰给找回来。”

“会的。”李东海无意识地寻找李赫宰的身影，慢慢重复“我当然会这么做。”

厅内人头攒动，来来往往的人情世故简直比冲在枪林弹雨还让人头皮发麻。在李赫宰耐心快要耗尽的最后一秒，金希澈终于大发慈悲放过他。他长出一口气，总算解脱了，恨不得立马冲出三三两两的人群。  
金希澈一把扯过他，压低声音“看好东海，不许让他惹事。”

李赫宰答应一声转身离开，他挺放心李东海跟楚兮在一块玩的，虽然比东海小上几岁，不过感觉楚兮更成熟一些，又是跟东海有些情谊在的，不会出什么事。  
往角落里走的时候余光瞥见向阳大步朝自己走来，李赫宰当即开始头疼。他和东海领证的事是小家伙按捺不住直接在社交账号上公开的，听金希澈晚上回来说当时便上了网上的热搜。他那天把手机设了免打扰，隔了一阵拿出来满屏的消息通知，有不少都是祝福，其中夹杂着来自向阳的消息。吓得他一身冷汗，赶紧趁着李东海没注意删掉信息。

“你要结婚了。”

李赫宰尴尬的应了一声，视线越过向阳看了看李东海，还好，正眉飞色舞地说着什么没注意这边的动静。  
向阳沉默地望着他，他们从小就认识，一直到现在这么多年，期间无论自己怎样暗示李赫宰均无动于衷。他以为自己总会等到李赫宰开窍的那天，却没想到人家一直是开窍的，只是那个人不是他而已。

因为清楚自己是已经结婚的身份，所以更不想跟历史遗留问题有什么接触，但向阳已经站在自己面前实在没办法无视，李赫宰也不好拂了omega的脸面让人难堪，只得礼貌留出一段合适的距离安静站着，祈祷李东海看到以后不会生气。只在偶尔有人走过来的时候让出位置，手臂虚着在他身侧扶了一下，示意他往旁边让一让。  
一如既往地得体礼貌，如果不是见过他寸步不离地守在李东海身边的样子，向阳还像曾经一样以为这alpha单纯是疏离的性格。

“我能跟你聊聊么，单独找个地方。”

闻言，李赫宰拧紧眉头。向阳以前没这么难缠，别的也就算了，之前在家里聚会上给李东海难堪的事他一直没找人谈过，只是李东海不喜欢他跟向阳多话所以就那么含糊过去了。  
“我觉得我们没什么好说的。”  
“我已经结婚了，你要是有话就在这说吧。”

“我又不会做什么，你要这么防着我么？”他苦笑，李赫宰可以用如临大敌来形容，偏偏又挑不出什么毛病。

李东海陪楚兮聊天的间隙不经意扫过远处，在向阳身上停留一阵变得意味深长，对上李赫宰看过来的视线轻笑，随即收回目光。  
楚兮跟着转过去看了看，嗤笑一声转回来。  
“看来你也是过得挺精彩。”

“没办法，所以谈恋爱不要找太优秀的，不然屁股后边总跟着人。”李东海毫不在意，甚至心情极好的撩了下刘海，勾起嘴角虚睨着那边的动静。  
“赫宰这么帅，有人喜欢不难理解。”

楚兮闻言毫无形象的翻了个白眼，难得将情绪表现在脸上，做了个嫌弃的表情。  
“虽然我知道你的爱情幸福美满，但也不要这么放肆好么。”

“哎呀你不要这么悲观，你回头看看你的那位，我觉得他好像喜欢你，刚刚一直在看你诶。”李东海眨巴眨巴眼睛，又道。  
“可惜我结婚了，不然真想帮你试探试探。”

楚兮下意识看过去，那位即将和他结婚的alpha果真望着自己的方向出神，见他转过来慌忙错开视线。他无所谓的嗤笑，耸耸肩收回目光。

“可能吧，不过我没兴趣。”

“话不要说的这么满嘛！”李东海捧着果汁笑嘻嘻，他哥第一次见到朴正洙的时候，还信誓旦旦说自己绝对不会喜欢这种说三分留七分磨磨唧唧的人呢。后来不还是爱的死去活来，一直折腾到现在。

他们聊得倒是开心，另一边的李赫宰头都要大了，他看见李东海望过来赶紧递了个求救的眼神，以为小家伙会醋意泛滥正好过来解围。没想到李东海居然笑了一下，然后直接略过他继续聊自己的，坐得那叫一个四平八稳。  
他突然生出一种莫名的焦虑感，李东海为什么不在乎有人喜欢他？为什么不吃醋了？

之后的一整个晚上，李赫宰一直黏在李东海身边，念经一样一遍遍解释。  
“他来找我说了些奇怪的话，但是我没有理，然后这个时候……”

“这个时候我看了你一眼，所以你怕我生气就应付了几句过来找我了。赫宰，你都说了好几遍了，我真的没有生气。”  
有人对自己友好的笑笑，李东海立马挂上礼貌的笑容回应，然后接过李赫宰的话头。他快被念烦了，一遍遍给他讲事情经过，说了几次没有生气李赫宰还是一脸纠结，然后嗫嚅问他为什么不生气。  
李东海觉得自己有点头晕，alpha像个大型犬一样，手臂牢牢黏在他腰间。问他为什么不吃醋的时候语气十分委屈，搞的他一阵恍惚，认真思考起不生气到底有什么问题。

“我干嘛生气啊，你会跟他在一起吗？”

“不会。”李赫宰老老实实回答。

李东海摊手，这不就完了。  
李赫宰拧紧眉头，话虽然是这样说没错……但李东海为什么不在意这种事，自己的alpha跟别的omega讲话，怎么能一点都不介意呢。明明以前很在意，甚至他说要去找向阳谈清楚都不让。

“你真的没有一点点感觉？”

估计李东海是被一遍遍的问烦了，捶了下他的胸膛“怎么了你？”  
“你不是都标记我了么，我们也领证了，我还感觉什么？”

理所当然的好像李东海才是标记了别人的那个人。李赫宰偷偷撇了下嘴，随即把这种焦虑的原因归功于洁身自好上，背着李东海握拳表扬自己，果然是因为自己让李东海有安全感才这样吧！

宴会还在进行时，李东海在人群中注意到几个跟自己平时要好的朋友，黏黏糊糊亲了李赫宰一脸口水跑开，找朋友们聊天。作为新婚的omega，自然是要被朋友们打趣一番的，李东海被调侃完大笑着瞥向沙发，却不见刚刚还在的熟悉身影。  
他将疑惑压在心底，不动声色在厅内扫视一圈，仍然不见李赫宰。朋友搭着他的肩膀往另一边走，一群omega平时就是经常混在一起玩的，说着回去以后去199聚一下，不然再不聚他们的小男神就要嫁人了。  
李东海笑着答应，转过头却皱起眉，太奇怪了，李赫宰不会无缘无故跟自己分开。

李赫宰本来坐的好好的，不经意间转头却看见向阳一个人快步从侧门离开，身后没多远跟着一个人。虽然因为向阳几次针对李东海又一次次死缠烂打而感到厌烦，但毕竟是他的发小，李赫宰放下手里的酒杯，看了看不远处跟朋友们相谈甚欢的小家伙，起身跟出去。

外面的走廊铺着厚重柔软的地毯，李赫宰关上大门时前边那人的背影刚从转弯处消失，步伐比起刚才更加急促。他心道一声奇怪，加快脚步跟上去。这样尾随别人实在称不上光彩，李赫宰这样想着，放轻脚步不远不近地跟着。一直这样跟到偏僻的楼梯处，李赫宰闪身躲在拐角后，侧耳屏息听另一边的动静。  
楼梯间似乎是因为什么起了争执，向阳刻意压低的声音充满了不耐烦，李赫宰只听得清一些词，然后便是拉扯的声音。不确定跟在向阳身后的究竟是什么人，他按捺住动作，继续听着那边的动静。  
事情似乎变得不太对，楼梯逐渐传来撕扯衣服的声音，即便是厚重的地毯也能听清脚步变得慌张起来，伴随着向阳的几声惊恐的呼声。空气中的信息素味道铺开，李赫宰被陌生alpha突然铺开的信息素狠狠顶了一下，同为alpha他清楚这是在威压。

李赫宰拧紧眉，怎么还有人敢做这种下三滥的事。等一声尖叫伴着重物落地的声音传来以后，李赫宰来不及想太多赶紧冲出去，向阳原本就站在台阶上，挣扎间被alpha随手一推狠狠撞到了楼梯扶手，脚下踏空了三四阶，摔倒在缓步台。  
那alpha还要跟下去，被突然出现的李赫宰拎住后衣领，手臂用力向后扯将alpha拖住，另一手绕过脖颈死死勒住脖子。他原本不想伤人，奈何这alpha发了狂一般挣扎，眼角赤红着，空气中弥漫的信息素愈发强烈，不断挑战同样作为alpha的李赫宰。犹如自然界的雄性动物之间的一场角逐，alpha们同样会在同性的威压中产生天生的敌意。  
从楼梯上半滚下来那一跤摔得不轻，向阳伏在地上努力撑起身体，却在alpha的威压下呜咽一声软了下来。无辜的眼睛像三个月大的奶狗，瑟瑟发抖地缩在地上瞪着两个alpha的动作，他快要发情了。  
李赫宰也明白事不宜迟的道理，他想救向阳，但不想救一个发情的omega。想到此，他彻底放弃之前的想法，反手背过alpha的身体向下重压，曲起手臂用肘臂狠狠击中脊背，一声惨叫后将那人推到楼梯上，快步走到缓步台。

“能走吗？”

“疼…”向阳从地上抬起头泪眼朦胧地看向李赫宰，omega天生惹人垂怜，眼角红红的更是添上几分可怜。  
李赫宰无奈的叹口气，弯腰把人抱起来“我抱你下去，别乱动。”

Omega轻轻吸了吸鼻子，滚落两颗泪。他抱住李赫宰的脖子凑近，不易察觉地嗅了嗅，淡淡的alpha信息素起到很好的辅助作用，他觉得自己的身体愈发变热。不知道是不是他的错觉，一贯沉稳的木香好似燃起了大火，已经可以看到跳跃的火星。  
李赫宰抱着向阳正要起身，察觉到人亲昵的动作立即不适地往反方向偏了偏头，拧紧眉头。  
“手拿下来。”

向阳乖乖照做，却离合字将他抱起来以后暗自捏紧拳放出信息素。虽然中间发生了很多他不可预料的事，但结果无外是好的。他喷了诱导剂，又有信息素加持，料李赫宰一定忍不住。谁又会拒绝一个发情的omega呢。  
这时，只见李赫宰突然把人放到地上，然后板着脸把西装外套脱下盖在向阳的头上。

“虽然有点闷，但是忍一下吧，你要发情了。”

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
————————————  
srds，最后李哥实在太直男了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我敲键盘到最后一个字的时候没忍住笑出了声，这年头这么直男的人真是不多见了。  
不会虐，大家放心


End file.
